The Hairdryer Incident
by Satanic Mechanic
Summary: Bakura has always been wary of trying out new 20th century things, especially when it's Ryou's idea. Oneshot.


Diclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I do however own the fic that this little snippet was taken from. It's from a line from the first chapter of Who Wants to Date a Millionaire. Enjoy!

"Alright, this nozzle controls the hot water...you turn it this way, and see? The water becomes hotter." Ryou explained in a voice you would use to explain the miracles of child birth to a small child. Bakura merely glared as he watched the water pouring out of the shower grow steamy.

"You know, when I was your age, I had to walk three miles in the blistering sun in order to retrieve water..."

"And then two miles to get soap, yeah yeah, I've heard this story already." Ryou rolled his eyes. "You should be grateful that you now live in a time where things are much more convenient instead of complaining about it all the time. Now go, you're starting to get smelly." Ryou poked the spirit in the ribs, causing him to jump and glare accordingly.

"Well this can't be too hard." Bakura commented to no one in particular as Ryou left and shut the door to the bathroom. "Hell, if that imbecile can figure it out than anyone can." Bakura huffed as he pulled off the short towel circling his hips and stepped into the shower.

"Ah shit!" He hissed out as the too hot spray washed over him, streaking the smooth alabaster skin pink. "How does this damn thing work again?" Bakura cursed as he fumbled with the knobs, one of them read 'hot' and one of them 'cold'. It was relatively easy to figure out, unfortunately it was a bit harder considering the spirit couldn't read a word of English.

"Ow! Dammit! Curse you!" Bakura glared up at the showerhead as he turned the wrong lever causing the water to grow even hotter. Using the power of elimination, Bakura turned the other nozzle up, breathing a sigh of relief when the water cooled down to a bearable temperature.

XxX

Ryou curled up in his comfy couch with a cup of coffee and a magazine, satisfied with the fact that he had gotten bothersome spirit out of his hair for at least a short time. Or, so he thought.

"Bakura? What are you doing out of the shower already?" Ryou sat up to regard the spirit.

"I've washed my self off, what more do you want from me?" Bakura huffed and adjusted his black bathrobe.

Ryou sighed and folded up his magazine. "Next time I will have to teach you about the wonders of shampoo and conditioner."

"Hmf...whatever." Bakura plopped down on the couch next to Ryou, shaking out his soaked hair and sending droplets of water flying everywhere.

"Ack! Bakura! Don't do that1" Ryou scolded as some of the cold water splashed on his face and got in his eyes. "Your getting water everywhere." He sighed before getting up and dragging the wet spirit with him. "Come on..."

"What now?" Bakura scowled as he was once again brought into the bathroom, squinting his eyes against the bright florescent lighting.

"We're going to dry your hair."

"Is there something wrong with just letting it dry of it's own free will?"

"No." Ryou replied, pulling out a hairdryer from one of the drawers and plugging it into the wall. "This is just easier."

"You do realize that most of these gadgets you have now are unnecessary solutions for lazy individuals that will ultimately be societies downfall, correct?" Bakura stated, crossing his arms and glaring down at the hairdryer in distaste.

"Oh would you stop being such a pessimist? Dry your goddamn hair." Ryou grumbled in an uncharacteristic matter, leaving the room and Bakura in the dark.

Bakura frowned as he was left with no instructions on how to use this new device. Picking up the plastic object and studying it carefully, he could only find one button on the machine and pressed it hesitantly.

"What in the devil?" Bakura jumped slightly as hot hair immediately started blasting out of the head, making a loud and very unpleasant noise. He brought it close to his head and let the hot stream of air blow through his wet locks.

"Well this isn't so bad." He grinned as he ran his hands through the decreasingly wet locks, watching and the air caressed it and smoothed it out neatly. After a few minutes of this treatment, Bakura pressed the button once more to turn the hairdryer off, satisfied as he ran his fingers through the now soft dry silk.

"I have to admit, that was quite pleasant." Bakura spoke to no one in particular, setting the instrument down on the counter so he could turn on the faucet. After the sink was filled with water, he reached down and filled his hands with the liquid, bringing it up to wash his face. Reaching to the side to grab a towel, he barely even noticed his hand grazing the hairdryer, until he heard it slip into the sink with and audible 'plop'.

"Shit..." Bakura frowned down at the hairdryer that was now immersed in water. He knew from is short time here that putting electrical things in water would most likely break them, and hoped that wasn't the case, it didn't belong to him after all.

"Well...I guess I'll just take it out and see if it still works..." He sighed, reaching into the water.

Ryou jumped nearly out of his damn skin as he heard the bloodcurdling scream coming from upstairs that could only be one person. He also noticed the flicker of lights that accompanied it and dashed out his seat quickly, heading for the stairs.

"Bakura!" He cried as he took the steps two by two, suddenly regretting leaving the spirit unattended. What was he thinking? If anything happened to him it would be his entire fault.

"Ba...kura?" Ryou halted as he came to a halt in front of the open bathroom door. Lying in a dazed heap in front of him, hair steaming slightly and in disarray, was Bakura. He let his gaze travel from him to the sink where they hairdryer lay, still plugged into the wall, and sighed, putting two and two together.

"Are you alright?" Ryou kneeled down on the floor, placing a hand on the other's shoulder gently.

"Damn you!" Bakura shot up, head reeling from dizziness, pointing towards the sink accusingly. "I trusted you, you bastard!" He hissed out as a dark look came over his eyes.

"Wait!" Ryou got to his feet, grabbing on to the other's arm, but it was too late. The dark hole was now closing up in the spot where there used to be a hairdryer. "That was my only hairdryer too..."

"It...it tried to kill me!" Bakura spoke in his defense, giving Ryou and incredulous look.

"Yes, I know, I know." Ryou patted the other one's shoulder. "That's enough technology for today, okay?"

Bakura nodded his head as they walked away, he turned back to glare at the room of the house he was suddenly developing a strong disliking for.

Satanic Mechanic: Wow, I actually wrote something that wasn't Seto/Jou! This idea has been floating around my head for awhile now.

PS: To Puffin: This answers your question doesn't it? lol


End file.
